


Contingency

by ticklishblaine (lightsandsparks)



Series: Foray [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: D/s undertones, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsandsparks/pseuds/ticklishblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pay attention to the tags. Seriously. Okay. Cool.</p><p>Originally posted as a fill for the following prompt on the GKM, which if you read now, be warned it contains SPOILERS. But just so everyone's aware of what they're getting into:</p><p>"Darren really gets off on holding it all day and pissing himself, but he miscalculates and ends up in a cab with Chris (who has no idea at first, slowly catches on and starts to push at Darren) and a bunch of other people when he's almost at his breaking point. I'd really love it if he could be on Chris's lap or vice versa for the ride, too... he asks Chris if he can come in and take a leak - but barely makes it inside. He can either wet himself a little in the cab or maybe just inside Chris's house... orgasms optional though it'd definitely not go unappreciated!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was never something he could particularly explain to anyone, which was probably the main reason no one else knew about it. But it was so real and such a part of his almost-every-day-life by now, he almost didn't give it a second thought anymore.

Because Darren had a dirty little secret, one that he'd been keeping since the early days of his high school years when he found he enjoyed it so much. The secret? 

He loved to hold in his pee. All day. For as long as he possibly could.

He loved the desperate feeling it brought him. The way it would make him squirm uncontrollably as the pressure built in his abdomen. Hour by hour, his lower stomach would swell with the amount of piss his bladder was fighting to contain. He reveled in the feeling. The bloated fullness of his stomach pressed up against the waistband of his jeans. The burn of the desperate ache to let loose. The rush of relief that flooded his body when he finally did.

He figured out sometime during his sophomore year of high school that if he drank a bottle of water before school, another during the day, and two sodas at lunch, that by the last couple hours of his school day he would be deliciously desperate for the bathroom. It made everything so much more interesting. He loved fidgeting in his seat, pressing his thighs together and hunching forward as his bladder contracted and tried to get him to let go. It was uncomfortable of course, and sometimes it even hurt, but god, it was so worth it. He loved knowing everyone could see him, and that they probably knew. It was hot, there was no denying it, and he figured out pretty quickly that it was a huge turn on for him.

After school, he would drive home, testing the speed limit as his bladder thrashed and throbbed inside of him. He would just barely make it out of his car before he started leaking, the pee forcing its way out and into his underwear. He'd pinch the tip of his cock before racing into his bathroom, unbuttoning and unzipping before whipping himself out and letting go, sighing with relief as the flood shot out of him with such a force that he had to grab onto the wall in front of him to keep from collapsing.

It wasn't until his senior year that he started testing his limits.

He'd held onto it all day like he usually did, and he was squirming and so, so desperate, but he wanted more. It wasn't enough any longer. He wanted to push himself further; see how far he could take it.

So, with as much willpower as he could muster, he hunched over, grabbed his aching cock and waddled past his bathroom once he got home, going into his room and locking the door behind him, forcing himself to wait even longer.

It wasn't long before he was so frantic with desperation that he couldn't even think straight. He was leaking, tiny bursts shooting from the head of his cock every minute or so. But still, he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And suddenly, without warning, it was too much. The feeling overwhelmed him, a burn like never before flooded his lower belly, and he couldn't hold on a second longer if he'd tried. Before he knew it, he was completely flooding his jeans with a warm, unrelenting stream of piss.

And it was positively the hottest thing that had ever happened to him.

As soon as he was done, he stroked himself into hardness through the fabric of his jeans, though it didn't take much. He was already half hard the second the last drips of piss exited his body. And when his orgasm finally came, it was the most intense he'd ever experienced in his life.

And that's when Darren knew.

He had a kink. A kink for holding his piss and making himself desperate, a kink for wetting his pants.

He'd heard of this type of thing before, but was it normal? Would other people find it odd? Possibly. None of his friends ever talked about stuff like this, and he almost felt a little embarrassed at the thought of admitting something so private.

He decided this would be something he'd keep to himself. He'd never told anyone he liked to hold in his pee, and he wouldn't tell anyone he liked to piss his pants for the same reasons. It would be his little secret.

When he entered his college years, things weren’t exactly the same as they had been before. His classes had long breaks in between, and were an hour and fifteen minutes long at the most. It just wasn’t the same. If he held in his pee during a class, even if he was desperate, it wasn’t like holding onto it all day in high school. Because as soon as his class let out, he’d have nowhere to go but back to his room. And it was no fun holding it all alone in his dorm room.

Of course, if he didn’t have a roommate, then it would be.

It was a little disappointing, to be honest. As much as he absolutely loved college, it kind of sucked that he wasn’t able to pee himself anymore. He was constantly surrounded by people and there was no way he could get away with something like that without ending up incredibly embarrassed.

So, he dealt with it. Some days, if he had club meetings or long events to attend - or really any reason he wouldn't be able to find time for a bathroom break - he would drink in excess and make himself desperate, loving that people would ask if he was okay while he squirmed, if he needed to use the bathroom.

And he loved it even more when he got to say “Yeah, but I’m fine. I can hold it.”

And as much fun as that was, these chances were few and far between. It was nothing like it had been during highschool.

However, everything changed once he started working with the Starkids.

Starkid was everything he’d ever dreamed about. A company made with his very best friends, an outlet and a chance to show off his talent for producing, writing, and performing. He had more fun with Starkid than he’d ever had in his life with anything else, and it quickly grew to be something he was extremely passionate about.

And, as Darren so happily found after a few day-long rehearsals with little time for breaks in between, it was a great outlet for his desperation kink as well.

So things continued like that until Darren graduated. Starkid wound up blowing up with a few musicals they’d put up on YouTube, and he was shocked to find out he actually had fans. Starkid was almost famous at this point, and with the release of his EP, Darren found he’d actually put himself on the map. He was pleased that making a career out of writing and acting and singing was begining to look more and more likely. 

He just needed that extra nudge to get himself off the ground.

And Glee, he found, would be that perfect nudge.

Unfortunately, things didn’t work out the way he’d planned when he first tried out. He went out for a roll and wound up not even getting a call back. He couldn’t really blame the producers. He wasn’t right for the part, it was obvious. His body type wasn’t exactly that of a quarterback’s. He was small and sort of petite, if he was being honest with himself. But that was okay, because if he’d done Glee, he’d have never done A Very Potter Musical, and that was the milestone that changed everything.

So he was thankful for it, of course. But he didn’t want to give up just yet.

And then he got the breakdown for Blaine's character, and he knew. This was a part he could play, this was the part he was perfect for. 

So, with a and haircut and a shave, he auditioned for the role of Blaine.

And wound up getting the part.

For a long time, Darren’s little secret was put on the back-burner. Glee was a huge, huge deal. It was a hit TV show with millions of viewers. He couldn’t be holding in his pee all day and risk breaking his concentration when he was trying to stay in character. He found that he was extra hyper and jumpy when he really had to go, and Blaine was a calm, composed guy. The complete opposite.

So, for the most part, during that first season Darren actually went to the bathroom normally, didn’t drink in excess, and never waited too long in between toilet breaks. It was boring, but - unfortunately - it was what had to be done.

However, that didn’t mean that, every once in a (very long) while, he didn’t have an extra cup of coffee and forgo a lunchtime bathroom trip.

Because really, rewatching a scene that he shot with the knowledge that he had a full to bursting bladder the entire time was incredibly, incredibly hot.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the second season rolled around, Darren found he was a lot more comfortable around set. He wasn’t constantly terrified of screwing up anymore, and he was a lot more at ease with all of the cast and crew members. He considered a lot of them some of his bests friends. Especially Chris, who played his onscreen boyfriend. In all honesty, Chris was pretty much his best friend at this point. They had so much in common, and always had a good time in between takes, goofing around and just being the two huge nerds they both knew they were. Chris and Darren wound up growing very close in a very short amount of time.

With the increasing easiness and comfort he was beginning to feel, the stirrings of ideas were starting to form in Darren’s head as well. The incredibly long rehearsals he had experienced with Starkid were nothing compared to the twelve hour days he spent on the set of Glee. He was lucky if he had an hour to himself for lunch, and bathroom breaks were few and far between. It was fine, really; he’d developed such good bladder control over the years that he barely noticed the need if it surfaced and wasn’t urgent.

But it got him thinking. What if he made himself really, really desperate while he was filming? What if he shot an entire scene with an overly full bladder, squirmed in his seat in the choir room, and pressed his thighs together just a bit too tightly while standing at his locker or in the hall? Would anyone notice? Would they say something? Would the fans, who seemed to analyze every single detail of his body language during any given take, be able to tell as well?

…Would Chris notice?

For some reason, that was the thought that got him the most excited.

He really, really wanted to try.

So, Darren picked a day when he was scheduled for a long filming session. It was next week, and he’d have to be on set for a full day, a total of twelve hours, at least. It was perfect, but he knew he’d have to prepare a little, if his days experimenting with desperation at Starkid were any indication. He would have to remind himself to go over his lines twice as much as he usually did the night before to make sure that, if his bladder did pull from his concentration, he would still remember what it was he was expected to say.

But he wanted to take it farther this time. Farther than he ever had before. So, he promised himself that on the day he’d chosen, he would make sure to fill his stomach up to it’s limit with liquids at least twice throughout the twelve hours, so that by the time he got back to his apartment, he would be more desperate than he ever had been in his entire life, and hopefully completely soak himself with piss as well.

He couldn’t help but really, really look forward to it.

When the day he'd designated finally arrived, Darren made sure to get up slightly early in order to drink the extra coffee he planned on downing before arriving on set. He quickly got ready as he normally did, then made his way downstairs with a twist of anxious excitement in his gut. He made a pot of coffee and drank two large cups of it, before chugging half a water bottle and stuffing it in his bag to finish on the cab ride to set.

And when he finally arrived and noticed there were complimentary iced coffees, - perhaps as an apology for the early call time - Darren knew he'd be a fool to turn down the opportunity.

By the time his finished off the last sips of the sweet drink, his belly was full and slightly bloated with the amount of water and coffee he'd consumed over the past two hours or so. His stomach gurgled a bit, trying to compensate for the overload of liquids, and Darren smiled inwardly. It wouldn't be long now.

And it wasn't. Darren was only halfway through hair and makeup when he felt the first familiar tinglings of the need to pee. It wasn't urgent or uncomfortable, it was just sort of there. His body's gentle way of letting him know that he would need to go to the bathroom pretty soon. The corners of his lips twisted up and he grinned in satisfaction.

He wasn't set to film his scene with Chris for another hour, so Darren played games on his phone in the makeup trailer while he waited. Every once in a while, he would feel the soft tug in his abdomen, reminding him of the growing need. It still wasn't bad, or even a real urge. It was getting more and more insistent, but was something he barely noticed if he didn't pay attention, and he found it extremely easy to ignore.

He actually forgot about it entirely for a while, surprisingly. The scene Darren was filming required a lot of concentration, and he needed to be deeply into character headspace to get it correct. It wasn't until a full two hours after they finished the first few takes that his body reminded him of his filling bladder. 

This time, however, it was more forceful. It was a sharp pang, an urge that almost made him shiver in surprise. He officially had to pee now, and under normal circumstances, this is when he would consider excusing himself to the bathroom. The need still wasn't bad or concerning, it was a nuisance more than anything; a slight discomfort in his lower stomach. The tight jeans and belt he was wearing really weren't helping matters either, but he could deal with it.

He tensed his thighs and squeezed them together slightly. There. That seemed to put the urge at bay. Darren sighed. He didn't want to be too desperate too early. He wanted this to end with him in piss soaked, skin-tight jeans, and the only way that was going to happen was if he made it back to his apartment without giving in and going to the bathroom.

Things continued like that for a while. The urge would grow slightly every time he thought about it too much, and it wasn't long before it was starting to become a lot more noticeable. He could still ignore it pretty easily, but Darren knew his bladder was filling, and filling fast. He was probably about half full at this point; actually a good sign because he was already about halfway through the day. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too desperate before he got home. He really wasn’t too keen on losing control and pissing his pants in front of all his cast mates.

Before he knew it, it was lunchtime. Darren had promised himself that he would fill his stomach up twice, and he figured lunch would be the perfect opportunity to do so. However, somewhere in his brain he knew this was a bad idea. By the time everything he drank this morning made its way to his bladder, he was going to have to go really, really badly. Would his body be able to handle even more?

He definitely didn’t mind finding out.

So during his lunch hour he made sure to drink two whole water bottles and a can of soda, his stomach feeling swollen and far too full again by the end of it. And to make matters worse, the urges in his bladder were becoming stronger. He really had to go now, and it was getting harder to push the need to the back of his mind. He could still do it, but if he didn't keep his mind constantly occupied, his bladder would send urgent signals for attention, and he'd have to cross his legs or squeeze his thighs together tightly to get them to back off.

But still he held it. He finished his lunch with a sandwich and some soup, which only made him feel that much more bloated, but hey, he was hungry and he needed to eat. And if that meant he would have to film a few scenes with a less-than-flat tummy, so be it.

Once lunch was over, it was time to head over to the soundstage they used to film choir room scenes. Darren wasn't singing or performing today, so all he had to do was sit in a seat and watch, and possibly nod and bop along to the music. Easy of course, on a normal day. But with his rapidly filling bladder making him feel flustered and jumpy, he couldn't guarantee that he'd be able to sit still.

In fact, just sitting down proved to be a tedious effort. "God damnit, why does Blaine have to wear such fucking tight jeans?!" he grumbled to himself once he sat. The waistband of his pants and the extra tight belt were cutting into his lower abdomen at exactly the wrong spots, putting a very unneeded pressure on his bladder. It was making the urge to go even harder to ignore, and he found himself squirming a bit, shifting his hips from left to right slightly in his chair as he tried to get comfortable.

He glanced at his clock. It was only two pm. They wouldn’t be done tonight until six, and it was usually a forty-five minute ride back to his place with traffic. Could he really last that long?

Yes, yes he could…

He had to.

So, he crossed his legs tightly and sat up in his seat as much as possible, hoping it would ease the pressure.

\--

It worked. For a while. With the music and the people and the concentration he had to put into staying in character (because really, it required concentration in every way, even if he was just sitting in a chair and watching someone sing) he almost completely forgot about his bladder. Sure, every once in a while his lower stomach would give an urgent twinge, trying to remind him he had to go to the bathroom, but he would just recross his legs and squeeze them tighter together until he felt it back down. In fact, he managed to go an entire two hours without so much as giving it more than a second thought.

And then, suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

The urge slammed back into him, his bladder contracting and throbbing harshly in his abdomen. His entire lower belly burned with need, and he suddenly felt completely full inside, like everything he had drank that day was suddenly pouring into his bladder without warning. Darren leaned forward in his chair and gasped a bit from the shock of it. God, he was on a one way road to full-on desperation, he at least knew this for sure.

But honestly, he couldn’t deny loving every second of it.

Because this was the fun part. Now that his body was done with its gentle reminders, the situation would only get worse with every second he didn’t go to the toilet. At this point, the longer he held it, the more desperate he’d become, and it wouldn’t be long until he was squirming and hunching over in his seat; bouncing and jiggling his legs uncontrollably for the entire room to see.

Darren checked his watch out of habit, but his stomach dropped a little when he noticed the time. It was only just after four. It was a bit early for him to have to go so bad already.

Darren folded his hands in his lap and pressed down into his crotch slightly as he tried to push away the feelings of nervousness. No, it was okay. This was what he wanted, right? He wanted to be desperate like never before and god, the thought of how bad he was going to have to go by the time he got home tonight was already starting to make him feel horny. He couldn’t wait to release all the piss he was holding inside of him right now into a pair of tight pants, then jerk himself off into unconsciousness directly afterwards.

It would be fine. Everything would be okay.

…Most likely.


	3. Chapter 3

Ironically, as if fate was playing cruel tricks on him, it was time for bathroom breaks right as Darren realized he was starting to get desperate. He watched – admittedly longingly – as almost the entire room headed off the soundstage and in the opposite direction towards the bathroom.

Even more cruelly, Chris held back when he realized Darren wasn’t with the rest of them.

He began to make his way over and Darren instantly straightened up - his bladder sending a jolt of protest at the sudden movement. He couldn’t let on how bad he had to go yet, because then it would be obvious he wasn’t going to the bathroom on purpose, and the reasons for that were just something he wasn’t ready or willing to explain to anyone.

“Hey Dare,” Chris greeted once he finally arrived beside Darren’s seat. “Aren’t you coming? We still have two hours left and we can’t take another break after this one.”

“No man, I’m fine, thanks. I guess I just don’t have to go. I’ll be okay, but you go ahead.”

Chris eyed Darren in what seemed like a slightly suspicious way, and Darren found himself nervous under the gaze. “Are you sure? You didn’t go at lunch either, meaning you haven’t gone since this morning… You probably have to and don’t even realize it. Come on, you should at least try.”

For reasons he couldn’t explain, Darren flushed deeply and his cheeks turned bright pink at Chris’ words. How did he know that? Was Chris paying extra attention to Darren’s bathroom breaks? The thought sent a shiver up and down Darren’s spine and he gulped, trying to think of a way to get Chris to back off for the time being.

“No dude, I’m serious. I don’t have to go. Seriously, I’m good. If I go with you I’ll just wind up slowing the line down for no reason. You know how crowded that bathroom gets.”

And that at least, was true. There was just one men’s bathroom on that side of the studio, and it was tiny, with only three urinals and three stalls. Usually, it was packed. When everyone was first arriving, lunch, break times, and after everyone was done for the day because really, their cast was huge, and forcing all the guys to share only six toilets was asking a bit much.

Chris just shrugged. “Alright, if you’re sure.” And with that, he walked away.

There was only a few people left in the room, but they had gotten up to stretch their legs and were talking amongst themselves. Darren on the other hand, really didn’t want to move from his seat. Though the social butterfly in him yearned to get up and just talk to everyone, he knew it would only make his situation worse. He was pretty much okay for right now, hunched over slightly with his legs tightly crossed. He didn’t want to think about what he was going to feel like when he had to get up.

Eventually, everyone made their way back into the room and they continued filming. As time stretched, Darren knew he was getting worse by the minute. He could feel his bladder – which he could no longer ignore – full and pulsing between his hips, making him wiggle and squirm in his seat. He wondered if anyone was watching him, wondered if anyone knew. The thought didn’t excite him as much as it usually did, though. It would be pretty awkward if someone noticed he had to go right now, since he just had the chance to and surely they would wonder why he didn’t take the opportunity then. 

So, he tried to force himself to stop squirming, though it was admittedly very hard. He felt so jumpy inside, like he was hopped up on too much sugar. He wanted so badly to just grab his crotch, bounce in his seat and jiggle his legs; doing so always made it easier to hold. But now that he had to hide it, there no way to release the extra energy inside of him, and it made him feel even worse than he already did.

This _really_ wasn’t going as planned.

\--

Darren was beginning to wonder if maybe he’d overdone it. He had so pee so, so fucking badly, but he still had to hold it in for at least another hour, plus the ride back to his house. Maybe he’d drank too much? He shouldn’t have had all that water and soda at lunch. The soup probably didn’t help matters either, now that he thought about it… 

Fuck. 

It was getting _worse_. 

He tried to occupy his mind with other things, but as the girls of the cast performed a number while lip-synching to the background music, those seated were supposed to stay quiet, meaning he couldn’t talk to anyone to distract himself. Darren shifted in his seat as he felt his full bladder surge, a contraction that was a sharp demand he go relieve himself. He groaned and hunched over even more. He felt bloated again, but in a different area than before and for different reasons. His bladder was now so full of pee that it was swelling in his abdomen and poking out, pressing against his jeans and making them feel even tighter than they already had been. To make matters worse, hunching over had only put extra pressure on it, and he snapped backwards the second he felt the burn of desperation shoot through him. He squeezed his thighs together tightly and shifted again, the worried feeling starting to grow in his gut once more. 

What if he didn’t make it?

No. He could not, absolutely could not piss himself at work, in front of the entire cast and crew. He would hold it, and he would hold it until he got home. He had planned this for over a week, and if he gave up and went to the bathroom before he could get back to his place, it would make his entire day of discomfort meaningless. He had to hold it, and he would.

But fuck, it wasn’t going to be easy. His bladder was so, so full at this point and was throbbing in time with his quickened heartbeat. It was a tender lump in his lower belly and was pulling his concentration away from being in character. He was no longer the straight-backed, proper and contained Blaine Anderson, but rather a flustered and jittery Darren whose legs wouldn’t keep still and who basically just had to go to the bathroom really, really badly.

He tried to enjoy it like he thought he would. Yeah, he loved knowing he was desperate in a room full of possible onlookers. But something just felt off, like he knew something bad was going to happen. He tried to tell himself it was all in his head, but as his bladder began to thrash and spasm inside of him again, he found it extremely hard to convince himself that everything was going to be okay.

Squeezing his legs tighter even together, he reached a hand into his pocket and grabbed a hold of the tip of his cock through the material of his jeans. He sighed at the small relief. Maybe if he could just keep a hold on himself he would start to feel better.  
And he did, for a little while. Over the next fifteen minutes or so, the urgent need receded into a dull throb, leaving his body to teeter on the edge of feeling desperate and just really having to pee. It was okay for a while, and he was able to hide his need pretty successfully.

That is, until they were instructed to get up out of their seats.

Darren groaned; this was the moment he’s been dreading. He doubted he could even stand up straight at this point, and he was sure that the second did stand his need was going to multiply. It always happened like that. Even when he’d been in high school and was sitting in class, it seemed that no matter how bad he felt while sitting in his seat, those feelings would at least double the second he forced himself to rise.

It also didn’t help that he’d been holding onto his cock for the past fifteen minutes, and his body was now relying more on the grip than his tired muscles to keep the flow inside (though he knew that physically it probably wasn’t even doing much anyways; he’d have to grip his base for that, and god did he wish he could reach it right now.)

Darren gulped and decided to just get it over with. He was the only person still sitting at this point and he knew he was going to start getting weird looks if he didn’t move.

Slowly, gently, he eased up the tight hold on his dick and little by little, he let go. He felt it the moment his body tried to take over holding on, his stomach burning with a fresh wave of need and sending tremors of desperation darting throughout his body. He shuddered with the force of it and squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself.

In one awkward, shaky movement, Darren rose from his chair, trying to keep his posture as dignified as possible. His body did not like that apparently; not one bit. Because by standing, he was simultaneously stretching out his already taught bladder, and suddenly it felt like the thing couldn’t expand another freaking centimeter. He whined low in his throat as he felt gravity push heavily downwards on the straining organ, and he hunched over a bit and crossed his legs as it pounded even harder in his tight, swollen abdomen.

_Fuck. ___


	4. Chapter 4

Darren tried to straighten himself up a bit and luckily found he was mostly able to, save a slight lean forwards. He bit his lip and looked down, cheeks flushing in embarrassment when he saw his belly poking out sharply against his tucked in shirt, making him look almost chubby there when really, it was just his overfull bladder trying to contain the mass amount of liquids he’d drank that day. He pulled at the bottom of his button-up where it was tucked into his pants to loosen it up, attempting to hide the lump behind it, and - glancing around nervously - he slowly made his way across the room, legs as tight together as they could go.

When he finally made it to where the rest of the group was standing, he didn’t even bother going to socialize with the cast as he normally would. His mind was focused on holding himself, and he was starting to have trouble concentrating on anything but the need between his legs. He was pretty sure he couldn’t even hold a conversation at this point. He couldn’t even fucking think. Everything was his primal instinct to let loose, to just relieve himself where he stood but he knew he couldn’t. Darren groaned in his throat once more as he crossed his arms on his chest tightly. Everything was tight and strained; his bladder felt as heavy as a brick in his body and was it pushing down, down, down and he began to sweat, the beads rolling down the curve of his spine and into the back of his pants as he clenched every internal muscle as hard as possible.

He couldn’t stand still. He tried. He really, really tried. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself, but god, he had to fucking go and he was started to not even care anymore. The sloshing piss inside of him was pressing against the clenched up rim of his bladder, desperately trying to break past it. He raised his right knee up and crossed it over the left and began shifting his hips from side to side in an attempt to settle it. He even bounced on his heels a bit every so often. He couldn’t bring himself to care that he was essentially doing a pee-pee dance in front of his coworkers; his main concern was holding his onto bladder at this point and really, nothing else mattered.

Except…

“Dare! What the heck are you doing?”

Oh god.

Chris.

“What’s up? Shouldn’t you be geeking out with Chord or something over that weird show you two like? The finale was last night according to twitter, and I would’ve watched it like you said but I had…” He stopped talking about whatever it was that he was talking about – Darren wasn’t even sure what that was right now – and looked at his costar with an expression that could only be read as pure concern. “Darren? Are you alright?”

Darren didn’t even want to know what he looked like right now. He felt warm and he knew he was sweating, so he was sure his cheeks were flushed. He was pretty positive he was sporting a grimace if the tightness in his face was any indication, and his slightly hunched posture and fidgeting feet probably wouldn’t help his case if he told Chris ‘I’m fine.’

“Yeah man, just a little tired.”

Hey, it was the best he could come up with, okay?

Chris gave Darren that suspicious look again, but seemed to accept his answer. “Sucks. You really are a zombie. Do you want some coffee?”

 _Coffee ___Just thinking the word sent his bladder into another contraction, except this one was painful and once it was over it left a dull throbbing ache in its wake.

Fuck. Now it was starting to hurt, which only meant it was going to get harder to hold from here on out.

Darren tried not to make what was happening inside of his body obvious, but god, he couldn’t help but jerk forward and wince a bit as his bladder clenched and ached. Chris noticed this, of course; ever the observer.

“Dare seriously, you don’t look good. What’s up with you?”

His cheeks flushed. He didn’t want to tell Chris, he couldn’t. Not if he planned on holding it until he got home and he was sure that it was going to be apparent that he was experiencing intense physical discomfort for the next forty-five minutes (he was checking his watch every five minutes at this point) that’d he’d be on set. He had to lie.

“Just a stomachache, that’s all. I’m sure it’ll go away soon, don’t worry about me.” It took everything in him not to cross his legs and begin wiggling on spot again.

“Oh, do you want something for it? I’m pretty sure I have pills in my bag. You could wash it down with this.” Chris held out his water bottle casually and sloshed it around; obviously having no clue what that would do to boy in front of him.

Sure enough, Darren almost let a spurt out at the sight of the water splashing in the plastic bottle. He panicked and clamped up all of his internal muscles as hard as he could. Suddenly, all he could think about was water swishing around in front of him and it suddenly felt like his need had doubled, maybe tripled.

He somehow maintained composure, though. “I-I’m good, thanks.” God, he could barely form a sentence anymore.

“Maybe you should sit down. They needed a few shots of the empty choir room but I’m pretty sure they’re done now. Come on,” Chris grabbed Darren’s hand and tugged, leading him across the room. Darren hunched over and was walking at a forty-five degree angle, glad he now had an excuse to do so. He even gave his crotch a squeeze with his free hand when he was sure no one was looking.

Chris led them to the closest chair then dropped Darren’s hand, turned around, took his shoulders and pushed him down to sit, obviously thinking he was helping. He fucking wasn’t. Though Darren couldn’t deny the floaty, happy feeling he felt at being touched, and though he appreciated the gesture, sitting down only pressed the tight waistband and belt into his swollen lower stomach and Darren bit his lip as he tried to hold onto the forceful stream that was threatening to break loose any second and shoot out into his boxer briefs.

Darren moaned and contemplated sitting up straighter or bending forward to make himself more comfortable, but at this point he was pretty sure that wasn’t even possible. He wrapped his arms around his middle protectively as it throbbed with need, and he suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to just get up and rush to the bathroom. His situation was becoming dire, and he was beginning to consider that maybe it would be better if he just gave up and went.

Another strong contracting from his aching bladder made him groan and cover his eyes with his hands. God, it was so, so bad. It seemed to get worse every second he denied his body the relief it so desperately craved. He was vaguely aware of Chris sitting next to him. His hand was on Darren’s arm, and was patting it lightly, but Darren couldn’t even focus on that at the moment. Sweat continued to roll down his back and began to bead at his forehead as he jiggled his right leg furiously; a side effect of his desperation that he was unable to control. The only thing that pulled him out of his flustered thoughts was Chris’s soft voice next to him.

“Okay Dare, you don’t look good at all. You’re sweating and you might have a fever. We should get you home. I’m gonna go talk to Ryan and see if we can leave early. I’m pretty sure we’re basically done for the day anyways.”

Darren nodded furiously, hoping they would be allowed to leave. He knew he couldn’t last another forty-five minutes plus the ride home, but maybe if they shaved off the end of the day he would make it, and then he’d finally be able to have what would probably be the best experience of his damn life once he got home. He prided himself on his bladder control and while his height was probably a bit smaller than normal, his bladder definitely wasn’t. He could make it. He _had to make it ___.

What seemed like hours later (but what realistically could have only been a few minutes) Chris returned, giving Darren a thumbs up. “Come on, we’re good to go. Ryan said Lea, Cory and Harry are done for the day too so we’re all gonna share a cab to save money. We’ll just have to squeeze a little.”

Darren gulped; the thought of being in a cab in his state was nerve racking, and the more people that shared the ride meant more stops and more delay for his relief. He almost said no, but the thought of being pressed up against Chris for any extended period of time made him nod his head in the affirmative before he could give it a second thought.

“Come on, up ya go”, Chris said with a small smile as he grabbed one of Darren’s clenched fists and pulled him up abruptly. Darren let out a cry at the sudden change in gravity on his bladder; it pressed even harder and Darren squeezed his thighs together tightly; oh god, he’d almost leaked that time, but he managed to gain control at the last second. His odds weren’t looking good at this point, but he chalked up the near-accident to being pulled up suddenly instead of his body trying to force the piss out of him already. Yeah. That’s all it was.

Chris obviously mistook Darren cry for stomachache-related pains. “God Dare, you need to stop eating so much of that food they give us at lunch. I mean I know it’s good and all, but that sushi looks questionable and for such a small guy you sure eat a lot of it.” Chris meant it as a joke, but Darren couldn’t even bring himself to smile. His need was so great that it had erased absolutely everything else from his mind. He wasn’t even sure he’d really heard what Chris said.

He saw Chris frown out of the corner of his eye. “Geeze, you must really feel like crap, huh? Don’t worry, we’ll get you home soon. You’ll be okay.”

Darren sure hoped so.


	5. Chapter 5

Darren held his breath and bit his lip hard as Chris led him across the parking lot to the hair and makeup trailer where their stuff was. Darren was trying his best to keep his hold on what felt like gallons of piss at this point while simultaneously walking like a semi-normal human being, but it just seemed like everything in his bladder was pressing _down ___and he was sure that if he parted his thighs even an inch he would start to dribble and leak.

He could feel it; it was slowly leaving his bladder and making its way down the shaft, and he knew he was nearing the end of his rope.  
This only happened when he was attempting to make himself lose control, but it never happened to him in public before. This realization paired with another sharp spasm that made tears form in Darren’s eyes, had him realizing he’d never had to go this bad outside of his own home. The thought made him worry like never before. Maybe he should use the toilet in the trailer?

…No, no he wouldn’t. He was an expert at holding through desperation by now; he’d had years of practice. There was no way he was going to lose control before he let himself do it. Just a little bit longer. He could make it. He could.

Darren was surprised when he looked up and found they were at the entrance of the trailer. He eyed the steps and realized he probably couldn’t even climb them without causing his entire body extreme discomfort. “You go ahead man. Can you grab my bag? I’ll wait out here.”

Chris eyed Darren with a slightly unreadable expression before nodding and entering the trailer. Alone in the parking lot with not another person around in sight, he finally did was he’d been dying to do all day. He quickly made work of his belt and unbuttoned the top of his pants before jamming his hand into his tight jeans and giving his cock a hard, sharp squeeze. He sighed at the small bubble of relief that washed over him.

Looking down, he inspected himself. He pushed his shirt up and was shocked to find the middle of his lower stomach was so swollen out that he couldn’t even see the button on his jeans anymore. The swell started somewhere between his hips and reached all the way up to just behind his belly button; a large round lump poking out of his abdomen. 

God, he was so, so full. Overfull, at this point. His bladder was at its absolute limit to what it could hold, stretched out farther than he even knew it was capable of doing. Darren’s abdomen was tight, heavy and rock hard, and he knew if anyone so much as poked it he’d immediately begin gushing piss all over himself.

He jumped a bit as he heard rustling near the door inside the trailer. He abruptly let go of his cock, causing a tidal wave of desperation to wash over him and he crossed his legs tightly as his bladder trashed angrily inside his trembling body. He let out a high pitched whine and, with shaking hands, he zipped his jeans, but found he was completely unable to button them back up. He compensated this by pulling his shirt out of his pants and covering it. God. He couldn’t even button the pants that fit perfectly around his usually trim waistline this morning; he could barely believe it.

“Ready to go?” Darren whipped around as the voice he knew so well caught him off guard, and his bag came hurtling towards him, obviously tossed by Chris. He caught it and it took him a second but he nodded his agreement and together they made their way back to the studio to meet the rest of their soon-to-be cab mates.

Darren huffed out a whine as his need steadily began increasing. It was getting really, really worrisome, and the bathroom door tempted him so greatly as they passed it that he almost went in. “Almost” being the keyword. He didn’t. He was almost shocked at his own willpower.

They met up with the rest of their coworkers and he zoned out as soon as he was done saying hi to them. He had no idea what they were talking about as their conversation rolled on; all he could focus on were the sensations coming from his aching lower stomach and shooting through the rest of his body. He wiggled his hips, silently begging his body to calm but it just wouldn’t. He knew he was nearing his limit and pretty soon his bladder wasn’t going to stand for the abuse he was putting it through anymore.

He just hoped that happened _after ___he closed the door to his apartment, and not a second before.

“Darren, are you alive over there?!”

Darren jumped, the contents of his bladder shifting and pressing down even harder as he did so. He squeezed his thighs together and tried to figure out what was going on. Someone had called his name. Right.

It was Lea. “Y-Yeah, sorry. What was that?”

“I asked how your stomach is feeling.”

What? It took him a few seconds more than it should have to figure out what the heck she was talking about. Oh yeah. He’d lied about his stomach. Fuck, who cares?! He just wanted to get out of there so he could _piss ___and idle, pointless conversation was extremely irritating to him at this point.

He answered anyways, never one to be rude, especially not to Lea. “I-it’s okay, I think it’s better now, actually.”

That was probably the wrong answer. He still needed an excuse for the way he was acting but he couldn’t even bring himself to regret it. The piss inside of him had already exited his bladder, rushed down his length and was now pressing harshly against the tip of his dick. That, he knew, was its last stop before it came bursting out of him. The realization sent a wave of panic through his gut and he clenched down as hard as he could, holding and tightening his internal muscles more than he had ever had to in order to keep it in.

“Well don’t tell Ryan that. Thanks to you we’re getting out of here. I just called the cab. Let’s wait outside, shall we?”

The wait outside, he found pretty quickly, was pure torture. Darren was becoming frantic and panicky, he couldn’t sit still and was furiously fanning his thighs inwards and outwards as he and Chris sat on the bench outside the studio and waited. He was rocking back and forth slightly, crossing his legs every minute or so, and pinching the head of his cock when we saw everyone else was distracted and not looking, but nothing was helping or bringing him any kind of relief whatsoever. His need just kept getting worse and worse, and suddenly he felt like he was going to go insane with how bad he had to go. He was literally reduced to nothing but his overfull, aching bladder and the primal need to release it.

He was seriously considering going to the bathroom now. He couldn’t last much longer; he was quickly losing the battle he was waging with his body and he knew it. One by one, he could feel his muscles weakening inside him and he knew that soon, he was going to start leaking. He didn’t want to do that, especially not in a cab with his coworkers. 

Fuck it. He didn’t want to hold it in anymore. It was too much and he was done. He _had to go ___and _now ___. He didn’t care about anything except getting what was inside of him out, preferably in a toilet, and that’s what he was going to do.

Darren was just about to tell Chris he’d be right back when he saw the taxi pull up in front of them out of nowhere. His heart stopped. What now?! Every instinct was telling him to run to the bathroom, but as Chris tugged him towards the car and rested a hand on the small of his back, he found himself completely unable to protest.

This was going to be a fucking disaster.


	6. Chapter 6

They let him get in first. He stooped over a bit and climbed in, scooting across the seat, every movement feeling like a painful punch right to his bladder. He gave a short, muttered greeting to the cab driver and crossed his legs tightly the moment he settled in his seat. Sitting down inevitably sent the burning of intense desperation all throughout his lower stomach and cock, but once it dissipated, he found it slightly easier to hold on in the position he was in.

Next came Chris, then Lea, and Cory was supposed to be the last one in the back with them since Harry was upfront, but he hesitated. “I don’t think we can all fit.”

“It’s fine,” Chris said immediately. “Darren can just sit on my lap, he can’t weigh more than 5 pounds anyways. I won’t even notice he’s there. Right Dare?”

God. Damnit.

Darren honestly had no idea what to do. There was no way he could sit on Chris’s fucking lap in this condition. It was the last place he should be right now, really. Even now, he couldn’t keep his knees from jiggling; Chris would be able to feel every movement of his squirminess and he’d figure out what was wrong right away.

But Darren couldn’t see a way out of this. He wasn’t about to tell Cory to take his own cab… Wait, Lea could just sit on Cory’s lap, right?! She was small too. Okay, good…

But before he could even open his mouth to suggest it, he felt Chris begin to poke him in the ribs, dangerously close to his most ticklish spot. Fear alone made him jump out of the way and off the seat slightly, and Chris immediately took the opportunity to wedge half of himself between the back of Darren’s thighs and the seat. He felt hands on his hips pushing up, and soon Chris was sitting right where Darren had been a second ago. Suddenly the same hands were grabbing either side of his waist and pulling down, and before Darren knew it his ass was pressed onto Chris’s lean legs and he was sitting.

“Is this okay? Are you comfy?” he heard the boy under him ask.  
Darren wanted to laugh out loud because of course he wasn’t comfy, but it had nothing to do with Chris. Really, he hadn’t been comfy in hours, but he wasn’t about to say that. “It’s okay, I’m fine,” he lied.

“Good.” He felt Chris shift slightly to get more comfortable beneath him. Darren gulped and had to physically force his body to sit still. 

It wasn’t until the second the cab began to move that he realized he couldn’t. There was literally no possible way for him to stay still and be able to hold it in. He began shifting a bit and pressing himself down, hoping Chris wouldn’t notice anything beyond what a normal person would be doing on someone’s lap in a moving cab. It almost didn’t matter at this point. He had to _do something. ___. He was reaching the end. He could feel it. His cock was throbbing, aching and he still felt so, so full and so very, very desperate. He almost wanted to cry at the amount of pressure he was feeling inside, and it was sending him into full-on panic mode. He began sweating again, his hands on his thighs gripping them tightly, fighting to hold on.

It wasn’t enough. He suddenly felt overwhelmed. Every feeling of discomfort intensified into pure, raging need. It was all too much, he couldn’t take it another second…

This is what it felt like right before he wet himself. Oh god. It was going to happen, shit, it was going to come out. Fuck, no, no-

Darren sucked in a breath and clamped down as hard as possible, but despite his best efforts, he felt a stream of piss burst from the head of his cock and soak into a spot on his underwear. He gasped and whined low in his throat as he dropped both his hands onto his crotch and pushed down, praying, _begging ___his body to hold on to the rest. He held his breath and bit his lip, stiffening his entire body as he fought to regain control.

A few seconds later he realized it worked. He was still severely desperate – worse than he’d ever been in his entire existence - but he was no longer slowly pissing into his briefs and for that he was grateful. He knew he was on the edge, though, and one wrong move was going to send him over it. Darren began jiggling his legs again and shifting from side to side, trying to be subtle but knowing he was failing. He didn’t care. He had to go. He had to fucking go right now and he didn’t care who knew it. The only thing that was on his mind was getting into a bathroom so he could relieve his body of the intense, aching discomfort boiling in his gut. God, he just wanted to pee! Why did he do this to himself?!

Vaguely, he heard Chris speak from behind him. “Whoa Dare, calm down! What are you doing? Are you okay?”

Darren heard the concern in Chris’s voice and he briefly felt a stab of guilt. Darren was most focused on not releasing his bladder into his jeans at the moment but it didn’t stop him from grunting out a strangled, “fine” because it was Chris and… yeah, just because it was him.

Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, he felt a large, painful contraction come from his bladder as it attempted to force him to release his hold. Darren let out a groan and he doubled fully over on Chris’s lap, which he quickly found only made it worse and his breath caught in his throat as he felt a huge gush of piss soak his underwear again. But this one was longer, more forceful. Fuck! He was pissing himself. He was pissing himself on Chris’s lap in front of Lea and Cory and Harry and oh god, this was _humiliating ___. Even if they didn’t know yet. He was sure they’d figure it out pretty quickly once he soaked his pants right in the cab they were all sharing and god, soon everyone would know and-

Another contraction. This one sent him squirming uncontrollably. He grabbed a hold of his cock through his jeans and clamped his inner muscles so hard he thought he was going to explode. He squeezed his eyes shut and whined out loud, shifting his hips forward and fanning his thighs as much as he could now that he wasn’t in a seat. He didn’t care if Chris knew. He figured the entire car probably knew by now and it was something he couldn’t bring himself to be concerned with in the least.

“Darren, what’s wrong what you, is it your stomach again? Here, let me help…”

What?!

Suddenly, he felt Chris’s long fingers slide under his shirt and rest against his stomach, right above the bulge of his abdomen. Darren jumped and whined in protest, but eventually the fingers made their way to his bellybutton and they ran lightly over the huge swell from there down. Darren gasped and held his breath again. He didn’t want Chris’s hands there, but he did. Because Chris was _touching ___him and just that fact alone was good enough…

But that all changed the second he felt the fingers apply pressure in the exact wrong spot. They eased slightly into his belly and pushed into the raised skin just enough for Darren to immediately loose an enormous burst of piss. He even heard it. There was a hiss and suddenly he saw a dark spot appear on his left leg, soaking the fingers that were gripping his cock. The spot was the size of a fist and it grew a couple more inches until Chris’s fingers stopped applying the horrible pressure and eased their way to Darren’s hips, gripping them tightly.

The near accident sent Darren panting and squirming uncontrollably as he frantically tried to control himself. He was practically in tears because was literally being tortured at this point. He couldn’t believe he’d managed to regain control after what just happened. Darren was sure that would have been it; was sure he was going to soak his pants right there. But somehow, by some miracle, his muscles ended up being strong enough to stop the flow again and hold it back.

But this was it. If something like that happened again, he wasn’t going to be able to hold it. He was just so, so tried at this point. Holding it in all day had finally taken its toll and he could feel the exhaustion swooping over him in small waves. His body just wanted it out and it was getting to be too hard to hold on to. Darren resigned himself to his fate as he looked out the window and noticed they were still significantly far away from his apartment. There was no way he was going to be able to make it home at this point.

He still tried, though. His grip on his cock was hurting his hand, and he made sure to keep his body moving; jittery legs, tapping feet (they couldn’t exactly reach the ground right now because yes, Darren was a bit short but that didn’t stop them from tapping in the air) shifting hips, clenching his free fist; he was pretty much doing a sitting-down pee dance right on Chris’s lap and there was no way Chris didn’t know by now but Darren still. Didn’t. Care.

He suddenly felt his lower belly flare up again and he let out a sharp cry; perhaps a curse was thrown in there too. He tightened his jaw, waiting for it to die down but it didn’t. It was the worst feeling ever and it refused to back off. It was so bad he could barely breathe. He considered letting go, it was that awful, and god, he almost did but he stopped himself at the last second. He had to hang on, he had to just hold it in. But he knew he couldn’t make it home so what was the point anymore?! Darren didn’t want to piss Chris’s lap but he knew he didn’t have a choice and he began bouncing as he tried to convince himself to not let go. _Just hold it Darren, just fucking hold it in. You can do it, just HOLD IT. ___


	7. Chapter 7

Chris Colfer prided himself on being an observant person.

He always noticed when someone was upset, angry, uncomfortable, or just not themselves. It was a gift, he supposed. While others would simply overlook over the occasional irregularities in a person's behavior, Chris noticed right away when just the slightest thing was off and it always immediately alerted him to how that person was feeling at any given time.

So when Chris noticed Darren standing towards the back of the choir room's soundstage looking like he was either ready to collapse or pass out or both, he knew right away something was very, very wrong with his friend.

Chris also liked to think he was pretty compassionate as well. Thus, he knew he was doing a good deed when he'd led Darren to sit down and got him out of filming for the rest of the day since he was complaining of a stomachache, which, from the looks of it, was pretty severe. He was sure Darren just needed to go home and lay down and Chris was happy he was able to make that possible for him.

However, now that they were actually on their way home, Chris noticed something else about Darren.

This was not, under any normal circumstances whatsoever, how someone acted when they had a stomachache.

When Chris had first sat Darren down on his lap (because come on, who in their right mind would pass up the opportunity to have _Darren ___sitting on their lap) he had thought he was just tense and fidgety from the slightly awkward position, and was sure he'd settle down a bit once he got more comfortable.

Only he didn't. He continued to squirm around anxiously and it seemed like he couldn't stop. Chris shrugged it off though. Darren was a pretty hyperactive person and maybe sitting still was just hard for him.

It was the first little gasp and whine that drew Chris's attention away from the animated conversation he was having with Lea and back to Darren. He heard it, then immediately felt the boy on his lap stiffen. Looking up, he noticed Darren was bent over slightly with a pained, worried look on his face. Chris's heart melted with sympathy. Darren's stomach ache must really be getting bad. Chris would have to remind himself to call Darren later to make sure that he was okay.

He was about to go back to whatever he was talking to Lea about when suddenly, Darren began writhing and squirming like never before. His legs began to jiggle and bounce and he was shifting forwards and backwards with intense purpose. What the hell was he doing?!

It wasn't until Darren's ass pressed down hard into Chris's lap as he shifted back, coming dangerously close to a certain area of his anatomy that Chris decided to say something. "Whoa, Dare, calm down! What are you doing? Are you okay?"

A hesitated, strangled "fine" was all he got in reply but Chris didn't believe it for a second. Darren was not fine, and everything about his body launguage right now was saying so.

But then what was wrong with him?

Before Chris could think on it too much, Darren doubled over suddenly and let out a loud groan. His back jolted backwards right as he did it though, and a few seconds later something seemed to snap inside him. Darren whined loudly, getting more than just Chris's attention as everyone breifly glanced over at him in concern. But Darren didn't even seem to notice. He had his eyes squeezed shut and his legs were frantically moving inwards and outards and oh god, he was shifting again, his plump ass right there and Chris felt the air get knocked out of his lungs as he felt it graze over the bulge in his jeans.

He was about to go off on Darren and demand he tell him what the hell was wrong because god, he had to stop that right now, but as Chris leaned forward to talk, he noticed Darren had his fist clenched firmly on his left thigh, like he was gripping something, and Chris flushed when he realized what Darren was doing.

Oh. Darren had to pee.

From what he could tell, Darren had to pee, really, really badly.

This knowledge paired with the constant shifting and squirming from Darren on top of him, caused what felt like a majority of Chris's blood to rush south and pool below his waist. He couldn't help it. He didn't know why he found Darren needing to piss hot. He just did. But really, he found most things Darren did hot anyways so this didn't really surprise him.

However, this was different. It was intense. Darren was struggling, and Chris could tell the man was literally _aching ___for release. The thought made him shiver.

But why hadn't Darren gone before they'd left the studio? He was pretty sure they passed a bathroom on their way back from the trailers and on the way out to the cab, he could've stopped in and nobody would have cared. Why had Darren let himself get this bad?

He'd figure it out later. All that mattered right now was he had Darren on his lap, straining to hold on to a bladder full of piss, and Chris could literally do anything he wanted to him. He had to touch, even if it was cruel, he just had to.

So, under the guise of giving a belly rub in concern for his bullshit excuse of a stomach ache, Chris slid his fingers under Darren's shirt and found their way to his naval. Oh god, Darren was so _full ___there. He felt it right away. Darren did have a small little tummy most days, but it was nothing compared to the bulge of abdomen he was feeling right now. Chris ran his fingers up and down, just feeling it. There was no way Darren hadn't been holding for at least several hours, or maybe he'd just drank a gallon of water and forgot to piss. Either way, Chris's dick twitched in his pants and he pressed himself further against Darren as he pushed the tips of his fingers into the swell, and Chris immediately got the reaction he expected.

Darren jolted, suddenly squirming even harder than ever and panting, his breath coming out in quick, labored puffs. And oh god, that wasn't the only thing he could hear. Chris vaguely became aware of a soft, pressured hiss that could only be the sound of a stream of pee leaving the body, and as Chris's eyes dropped to where Darren was gripping his cock, he could see he was right.

Fuck. He could barely believe this was happening to him. Darren was desperate, _pissing himself ___on his lap. He was still in constant motion too, and if Darren didn't stop rubbing that ass across his groin Chris was going to be in for an embarrassing situation, but right now he was so turned on that he didn't even care.

A sharp, loud cry brought reality back and he felt a stab of guilt as he realized Darren must be in a lot of pain, too. Chris felt bad, but there really wasn't much he could do at this point. It was Darren who'd gotten in the cab without relieving himself first, it was his decision to keep holding through the pain he was so obviously feeling...

And honestly, Chris couldn't really say that he was upset Darren had chosen to hold it instead of going to the bathroom first.


	8. Chapter 8

After a minute or so, Darren decided there should be a new word to describe how bad he was feeling at the moment. The sensations of pure, excruciating and raging desperation were so severe that he was sure he was about to pass out, have a heart attack, spontaneously combust; _something ___that matched the way he felt.

But somewhere in the back of his mind, his less dramatic side provided that he was probably just going to piss his pants. 

Not that that would be any better.

Just when he'd thought time itself had stopped and he was never going to be able to get out of that damn cab, Darren felt the car come to a halt. The jolt flung him forward a bit, and he was pretty sure he would have flopped right off of Chris's lap since every muscle in his body was focused on holding his bladder right now, but there was a firm, strong grip still around his waist, anchoring him safely to the spot.

Darren squeezed an eye open and took in his surroundings outside the cab. He immediately recognized the building they were in front of. Oh yeah, Chris lived closer to the studio than anyone else did.

It took him a second, but he soon realized what that meant.

Darren was immediately reduced to a whimpering, pleading mess and would have probably gotten on his knees and begged to emphasize the fact that this was a _fucking emergency ___but unfortunately, he lacked the space and the ability to move much at this point in order to do so. "Chris, Chris, you gotta let me come in and take a leak man, I really gotta go. Please, dude?!" His voice came out high pitched and sharp but Darren just hoped it would be enough to convince his costar.

And thankfully, he immediately heard the the sentence he was praying he would get in response to the desperate plea.

"Yeah sure Dare, no problem. Come on, let's go."

Hope blossomed up in Darren's chest as Lea and Cory got out of the car to let them out. Maybe he could make it; maybe he wouldn't completely humiliate himself and be unable to show his face at work ever again. He was so close. Relief was so, so close and he might _actually ___be able to get to a bathroom _just ___in time...

It only took the small bump of hitting the empty seat as Chris wriggled out from under him to make Darren begin to seriously doubt that previous thought.

But still. He had to try.

Not letting go of his dick (he wasn't even thinking of hiding what he was doing anymore really) Darren carefully inched himself across the empty leather seats. He was surprised when he looked up and noticed Chris was holding out his hand, offering him help with getting up. God, he really was being obvious, Chris knew he couldn't even lift himself out of the car on his own.

Whatever; it didn't matter. He just wanted to go and nothing was going to faze him or slow him down. He struggled a bit, but he finally managed to get out of the car and- shit. Shit! He leaked again. He looked down and was met with the sight of a rather significantly sized wet spot down the front of his thigh and oh god, he couldn't seem to get his dick to stop dribbling. All of the pent-up piss he'd been holding in all day was leaving him in small little drips and spurts; he could feel it, warmly dripping down his thigh and soaking into the dark denim. He took in a deep breath and held it as he squeezed his cock so hard his knuckles turned white, and clamped every voluntary muscle even more than he already had been, if that were even possible.

He finally managed to put a stop to it, but cutting off the flow seemed to make him even worse, and he felt like he was on the verge of some kind of bladder-induced panic attack. He could barely breathe right, his legs felt like jello, and the pain in his lower belly felt like there were a thousand tiny needles going through him at different angles. Tears sprung to his eyes, and he doubled over as he felt another wave of desperation overwhelm his tired body.

\--

Chris actually had to take a moment to stare at Darren once they were out of the car. He literally stopped dead and just watched, and Darren didn't seem to mind or even notice as he visibly struggled with his bladder. He was bent forward and gripping his cock tightly through the fabric of his pants, frantically lifting and stomping his feet down, and when he shifted upwards slightly Chris could clearly make out the glistening wetness where Darren was already loosing control. It really was the hottest thing he'd ever witnessed and he couldn't believe he lucky enough to be in the position he was in right now.

He wasn't even surprised when he glanced down at himself and noticed one of his hands had made it's way to his crotch, palming himself as he watched Darren. Chris immediately stopped once he realized what he was doing however because they were in public and no, not here, not yet.

Not letting go of Darren's hand, Chris began to tug him in the direction of the building. Darren was extremely pliant and let Chris take the lead. He didn't even seem aware of his surroundings anymore, and Chris could tell that he was completely internal at this point. Darren was obviously so focused on what was going on inside of him that he couldn't even be bothered to pay attention to anything else. 

Chris knew they had to get into his apartment and fast though. Darren didn't seem like he had much time left and Chris definitely didn't want to watch his friend embarrass himself by loosing control in a public place where other people - or oh god even worse, the paparazzi - would be able to see. 

He practically ran them through the lobby and thanked every deity in existence that he'd chosen to buy a less expensive room on the first floor instead of the fancy penthouse suite on the 10th that had originally been offered to him. Chris was almost positive Darren wasn't going to be able to make it through any kind of elevator ride at this point if the little whines and whimpers currently coming from his direction were any indication. 

In fact, just the wait for Chris to actually open the door proved to be torturing to the man. But Chris was just so turned on by what was happening that he could barely make his hands work correctly, and they were shaking as he pulled his keys from his pocket - making it extremely difficult to get the correct one into the lock. He'd also be lying if he said he didn't purposely slow his movements ever so slightly in order to watch his friend from the corner of his eye.

The obviously agonizing wait caused Darren to practically start having a meltdown. He was doubled over and pacing just beside Chris, walking in little circles and whimpering while alternating between crossing his right thigh over his left and vice versa. He was still squeezing his cock, and Chris wasn't sure if it was just his imagination but he could have sworn the wet spot on Darren's leg had gotten bigger. It was the most elaborate display of desperation Chris had ever seen anyone perform in his life, and god, it was really, _really ___hot.

Chris knew, however, that he could only drag this out for so long. So, with a twist of his key that was finally in the lock, he pushed open the door and was caught off-guard as Darren immediately shot past him and into the apartment.

"Wait!" Chris just managed to catch up to Darren who was already halfway to the bathroom. He'd been faster than Chris had expected given the guy obviously had such a full bladder, but Chris did manage stop him dead in his tracks by grabbing onto his tiny waist and pulling backwards.

Darren looked behind his shoulder with huge, confused eyes but Chris found himself immediately smirking. "Just wait a second, okay? I want to do something first."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: So I wrote this almost three years ago and at the time I didn't realize it, but upon re-read something is telling me there might be consent issues in this chapter. That wasn't my intention while writing, but I can see where it might be interpreted that way. So keep in mind while reading that though it may seem ambiguous, both parties have fully consented. :)

W-What?"

"You heard me," Chris answered as he grinned almost maliciously and continued tugging on the smaller man's waist, leading him in the opposite direction of the bathroom. "Come here."

Though Darren was still trying to wiggle out of the grasp and force his body the other way, the struggle was only half-hearted, and he mostly let Chris manhandle him as he pleased. Chris grabbed onto Darren's shoulders and spun him around, pressing the other man roughly against the closest wall and causing him to cry out from the shock the movement must have delivered to his overfull and straining bladder.

Chris knew he should feel guilty, and somewhere deep inside he knew he did, but arousal was clouding his brain and Darren wasn't trying to get away from him anymore and when he looked up, all he saw were dark lashes as the eyes in front of him gazed downwards to focus entirely on Chris's lips. 

That was the only prompting the taller boy needed before he dove for the other's mouth, pressing it fiercely against his own. He sucked Darren's dry lower lip into his mouth and bit down hard, worrying it between his teeth. Chris let up after a moment though when he felt Darren squirm beneath him, choosing instead to dart his tongue into the wet heat of the other man's mouth. He heard Darren moan low in his throat and it only egged him on as he continually messaged the warm tongue with his own, Darren soon returning the favor, their tongues tangling together sloppily. Chris felt his stomach swoop at the sheer intensity of the kiss. It wasn't the first time they'd made out when not in character, but it was definitely the most desperate and dirty by far.

All of this only lasted for a few seconds though before Darren was sliding his hands between their bodies and pushing backwards slightly on Chris's chest. "Please, Chris. We can make out later, but right now I _really ___, really need to-"

"Shush, you", Chris practically ordered before placing quick wet kisses against the corners of Darren's now tightly pressed lips. He worked his way down the side of the squirming boy's face before licking the sweaty skin of Darren's neck. "You have no idea what this does to me. You're so hot like this... Just hold it in for a couple more minutes," Chris groaned out as he sucked a hickey onto the loose skin.

The only protests that came from Darren at this point were deep, labored breathes and little hisses that probably meant pain. But Chris couldn't help himself. He was driven wild with lust as he reached under his costar's shirt to feel the swell of Darren's lower belly again. It almost felt larger than before, and Chris swore he could feel it pulsing and throbbing beneath his hand. He lightly ran his fingers across the lump, careful not to apply too much pressure. Chris knew Darren was right at the edge and he didn't want the boy to piss himself just yet. Chris was hell-bent on dragging this out.

Before Chris realized what he was doing, he dropped to his knees and began rubbing over Darren's crotch with his fingers, palming him the way he'd done to himself earlier, knowing it would feel good no matter how bad Darren had to piss. Apparently he'd been right, because the moment Chris began working his hands over the bulge, Darren groaned loudly, the sound definitely one of pleasure this time. 

"I-I, _god ___, Chris-" Darren seemed unable to even speak coherently at this point. A good sign. However, Chris gasped with confusion when Darren dropped a hand to his shoulder and pushed back suddenly, forcing him further away from the crotch he was about to press his mouth to. A second later though, Chris found out why. The damp spot on Darren's thigh glistened as even more piss soaked into the already drenched fabric there, running down his leg and causing the spot to grow even larger.

Chris smirked as his dick twitched in his pants, blood filling his shaft and swelling him into full hardness. The sight of Darren frantic and losing control... it was just so... he didn't even have the words. It was gorgeous, it was hot, it was sexy, and Chris had never been this turned on by something before in his life. God, he'd had no idea he even had this kink. Regardless, he rubbed himself through his jeans as he watched Darren grab onto his own cock with both hands, squeezing hard and panting.

Chris covered Darren's hands with his and tried to get him to let go of the grip he had between his legs, but Darren was unrelenting. "Shh, shh", Chis whispered, "I'll make it so you won't leak anymore, come on. You'll never be able to piss with how hard I'm about to make you." He kissed over the two straining fists Darren had around his dick, then gripped the lean, tense thighs on either side and tried to steady him, to calm him down.

It wasn't working. "N-No Chris, you don't understand!" The waver in Darren's voice was what got his attention and Chris immediately stopped what he was doing and darted his gaze up to Darren's eyes in concern. "Please, _please ___." Darren began to struggle desperately while he begged, the thighs under Chris's palms never settling as he crossed one over the other repeatedly. "I drank so much today and I've been holding it in since like eight this morning. Please Chris! It hurts so bad and I think I'm going to do serious damage to myself if I don't go right the fuck now! I'm begging man, _please ___let me go!" Chris was struck by the outburst, not expecting it at all, and he frowned when he noticed Darren's huge eyes were now wet with unshed tears.

Chris sighed. He was pretty sure the sight of those gorgeous golden eyes filled with tears could convince him to give up drinking Diet Coke for the rest of his life if Darren asked him to do so while crying. Chris let up on the grip he had on the writhing man's legs and raised himself up.

"Okay, okay," Chris said in a smooth, comforting voice instead of the rough one he'd been using just moments before. He stroked up Darren's flexed, tense arms in an attempt to sooth away whatever emotion was filling the man as a tear or two rolled down flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'll let you go now. But, please," Chris blushed, wondering if Darren would think him a freak after he asked this, but still wanting to try. "Can I hold you, y'know, while you go? I'd really like that." Chris looked down in slight embarrassment, waiting nervously for the response. 

He didn't even have to wait more than a second. "Sure- ow, sure," Darren whined as he doubled over. Chris looked up, studying his movements, and he would be lying if he said the sight of Darren's not-so-small butt straining in his tight, damp jeans as he bent forward wasn't making him even hornier than he already was. "Let's just go. You gotta help me, I can barely walk."

So, Chris took Darren by the waist again and helped him across the room. At first, Darren could barely walk as he'd claimed, but the second the bathroom door (and the toilet just behind it) was in sight, Darren pulled himself from Chris's grip and waddle-ran into the room; again, faster than Chris would have thought him capable of.

Chris caught up just in time to see Darren's shaking fingers fiddling with his jeans, the belt and zipper already undone. All Darren had to do was shimmy down his waistband and pull himself from his underwear, but apparently even that was a challenge. He watched in wide-eyed amazement as the hand stuffed into his briefs reemerged, holding - oh god - his cock. It was already spraying piss, and it soaked over the dry part of his jeans and onto the toilet seat a bit as Darren tried to aim correctly. He sighed. He had literally made it just in time.

Seeing Darren's jaw drop into a perfect "O" shape as the full-force stream of piss began to leave his body was what made Chris finally step behind the shorter man, bringing both of his hands forward to grip Darren's cock which was currently shooting out piss harder than he'd ever heard anyone go before in his life. Chris dropped his mouth onto Darren's shoulder to stifle his groan and just watched him go, the stream hard, loud and unrelenting.

Chris planted tiny kisses onto the warm shoulder as he felt the muscles in the other man's body begin to relax. Darren moaned out loud, the first wave of relief apparently finally hitting him. Chris forced his right hand to let go of Darren in favor of sliding it under his shirt, feeling the bulge that was still prominent, but unmistakably smaller. He groaned as he splayed his hand out just under Darren's naval, wanting to feel it shrink, to feel it go back to normal. He applied some pressure, and oh god, that only made the sound of the piss hitting the toilet water louder as it jetted out with even more force. Chris couldn't help himself; he rolled his hips forward onto the swell of Darren's ass, needing some relief himself for the ache he now had in his still-hard cock.

"I- mmm, oh god," Darren groaned out, and Chris wasn't sure if the pleasure in his voice was from the intense relief he was probably currently feeling or from the fact he'd just had a hard cock rubbed against his ass. Probably a mixture of both, really. 

A few seconds later Darren was still going strong, the stream not even beginning to let up. God, he wasn't kidding when he'd said he had a lot to drink today. That bladder must be _massive ___to hold in this much piss. And for so long? Chris couldn't help but wonder why. Holding on to all of that liquid must have been agonizing. Why had Darren done it?

He couldn't be bothered with the details now though. Chris just buried his face into the shoulder in front of him as he continued thrusting himself gently against Darren's backside, he other man still emptying his bladder and moaning with relief as he did so.

Almost two full minutes after Darren initially let loose, (Chris's rough estimate) the stream died off. Darren just stood there seemingly paralyzed as his dick continued to drip out little bits of leftover piss. Chris used the hand that was helping Darren hold himself to milk out anything else left in there, and with a shake or two, it was finally over.

Darren practically fell backwards into Chris a moment later, all of his muscles having apparently gone lax due to exhaustion. Chris smiled and gently helped him turn around. He put the toilet seat down and plopped the tired boy onto it, Darren looking up at him with half open, sparkly eyes and a big, stupid grin.

"Feel better?" Chris asked as he knelt down in front of Darren and stroked a hand through the curls that had broken free of the gel during his struggle. Darren just leaned into the touch, all sated and floppy as if he'd just had the best orgasm of his life.

"You have no idea. I don't think I've ever felt this good before."

Chris smiled, but his mind trailed elsewhere immediately. He was still very, very turned on, and now he had his own problem to take care of. He needed to get off, and the cock that still hadn't been tucked back into Darren's briefs was right there, right in front of him, flaccid and laying against the thigh of Darren's damp jeans. His mouth watered.

Not removing his eyes from the sight in front of him, Chris let another sly grin cross his features. "Is that a challenge?" he asked as his eyes moved up to meet his costar's gaze.

Darren just gaped back at him, mouthing wordlessly.


	10. Chapter 10

Darren was vaguely aware of Chris leading him by the wrist, tugging him off the toilet seat and into a different room of the apartment. The pleasure from his release had yet to fade, and he still felt overly floaty and happy and just all-around _good ___. He was just starting to come back to himself, however, just in time to feel his ass press against something soft, immediately recognizing it as a bed. He opened his eyes fully and looked around.

Oh.

They were in Chris's _bedroom ___.

It only took him a second to notice Chris in front of him, starring down at him with wide eyes as he licked his lips. Darren followed his pointed gaze and blushed deeply when he spied what Chris was looking at. Oh god, he forgot to tuck himself back in, oh god-

He was just about to shove his dick quickly back into his briefs when the hand that was going for his lap was suddenly stopped by Chris's firm grip. He watched speechlessly as the other boy intertwined his long fingers with Darren's own and without warning, Chris's free hand had made it's way to his chest and was pushing backwards. Before Darren had a chance to think, he was laying on his back and Chris was on top of him, straddling his waist.

Smirking down at him, Chris began unbuttoning Darren's shirt with fumbling but quick fingers, practically ripping the fabric off the second the last button was freed. After removing his own shirt - oh god, Chris's fucking _chest ___\- he started inching the damp denim of Darren's jeans down his hips. Getting the idea rather quickly, Darren lifted up his ass up and together, they succeeded in freeing him of his jeans and briefs. Once the offending fabric was out of the way, Chris wasted no time in plunging down and pressing his wet lips against Darren's own, kissing harder and heavier than he ever had before.

Darren was unable to suppress a moan as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue into Chris's mouth. Chris responded instantly, squeezing his thighs around Darren's body, trapping him. The next thing Darren knew, Chris was bringing his hips _down ___, closer and closer until they made contact just _there ___and Darren involuntarily jerked from the shock of friction on his exposed crotch, letting his hips roll up on instinct as they searched for more of what had caused the feeling of pleasure.

Warmth began flooding Darren's lower belly as a good portion of his blood made it's way southward. He could feel himself starting to get hard, his dick twitching between his and Chris's bodies. He closed his eyes and let his body take control of him, feeling his hips pitch upwards again to make contact and oh, _yes ___. That felt _really ___good.

Apparently Chris agreed, because moments later he was moaning and squirming on top of the smaller man, thrusting the obvious bulge in his jeans against Darren's half hard cock. It wasn't long, however, before the rough drag of the denim was just was _too much ___for Darren. His dick was almost oversensitive from holding onto his piss all day and from him squeezing it so tightly and Darren knew he needed to get those damn pants off right. Now.

So, he snaked an arm between their bodies and reached to unbotton Chris's pants, pulling down the zipper and attemping to shimmy them down. It took a second, but Chris finally stopped sucking Darren's tounge into his mouth long enough to lean up and wiggle out of his tight pants, his boxers following right after and wow, okay, wow.

Darren couldn't honestly say he'd seen too many cocks before in his life. At least, not in person. The closest he got was his own, or the ones he'd seen in porn. But those were nothing like this, nothing like Chris's; hard and leaking, flushed and pretty sizable if he did say so himself. He let out a noise from somewhere in the back of his throat and found himself unable to keep from reaching out and touching; running a few fingers up the length and watching as Chris shuddered in response.

The next thing he knew Chris's mouth was on his again, but he was speaking at the same time, hot breath puffing into his mouth as they tried to kiss and suck and bite in between the words.

"God Dare, I- ugh, this is so hot. _You're ___so hot.. I-mmm, oh my _god. ___" That was apparently all Chris could really say as they began rocking their hips together, instincts and the neediness of their cocks taking over every movement and ridding their brains of any possible coherency.

Heavy panting and the squeaking of the matress beneath them were the only sounds that filled the room as they cotinued to roll their hips together, sweat and precome creating the prefect slide while still allowing for just the right amount of friction, and Darren felt himself inching closer and closer to orgasm by the second. He was by no means an early arriver - he could last for hours if he really tried - but he knew that the spontanity of what they were doing mixed with the fact that he had _Chris fucking Colfer ___on top of him was going to cause him to blow his load sooner than he would have liked. Any second now, any second, he was going to-

"Stop, stop." Chris leaned up and sat on Darren's thighs, breaking the contact of their hips, broad chest puffing in and out as he caught his breath. Darren whined out loud, straining erection rocking up into the empty air as he tried to comprehend what was happening. "Chris!" The lack of something for him to rub against was already driving him nuts, and he felt the coil that had been wound up tightly inside of him unfurl as his orgasm backed away. Damnit. 

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Darren whined, reaching for his cock and desperately tugging at it, giving Chris a hard glare.

"That's not how I want this to end," Chris panted, lowering his body slightly and inching down so that his face was hovering over Darren's stomach. He pressed a wet kiss against where the muscles were tightened and Darren's six pack was poking through. "Wanna make you feel good," another wet kiss, a lick. "Wanna make you feel amazing, Dare. Please let me." Chris continued inching his body down, leaving a trail of sloppy wet kisses before settling right over Darren's cock, the warm breath sending hot shivers up and down Darren's spine and _oh ___, okay. That's what was happening.

"Yes, yes please. Please Chris, _please ___Darren liked where this was going and he couldn't even be bothered to stop himself from begging as he thrusted his hips upwards, causing the tip of his cock to just graze over Chris's lips ever so slightly.

With that seemingly ever present smirk still plastered across his features, Chris's tongue parted his lips and lapped at Darren's slit, just barely touching; a tease. Before Darren could complain however, the hot wetness of Chris's mouth was sinking down around him, his dick sliding in easily, inches away from hitting the back of the other man's throat. Darren keened out loudly, pleasure swirling and burning in his abdomen as Chris hollowed out his cheeks, pulling his mouth back up in the opposite direction and sucking hard.

They'd never gone this far before. Darren had never been blown by anyone but a girl but he couldn't believe he'd been missing out on this. It was so much better with another guy, because Chris seemed to know exactly where to lick and lap and suck and squeeze; he was expertly being brought to what was probably going to be the most intense orgasm of his life and god, Chris deserved a fucking medal or trophy _something ___that acknowledged just how good he was at sucking cock.

Chris continued giving Darren the best head he'd ever had in his life, dragging it out endlessly and every time Darren thought for sure he was going to explode down Chris's throat, Chris would back off as if he he somehow _knew ___. He'd eye him with that mischievous smile, then squeeze the base of Darren's cock hard, forcing his orgasm to back away again. It was torturous but Darren couldn't deny loving every second of it, because if he had it his way, Chris would blow him all night long.

But finally, finally, Chris just wrapped both of his hands on the bottom of Darren's shaft as his warm mouth sunk over the head and anything else that wasn't covered by his hands. Chris began working over Darren with his mouth and palms simultaneously, the wetness from his spit and pre-come acting as a lubricant and yes, that did it, Darren felt the fireball that had been burning low in his gut for almost twenty minutes just _snap ___and before he knew it he was shooting his load deep into Chris's mouth. Darren just managed to watch as Chris swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing every time Darren's body contracted to force more come from his body.

Darren's head flopped backwards and he was vaguely aware of Chris leaning over him, nose buried deep into the side of his hip and head thrashing from side to side as he moaned aloud, and Darren knew he was finding his own release, the heavy panting and whines he was making a good indication. Darren wanted to speak, to lean up and say something or maybe just look, but exhaustion had completely taken over his body and he thought he might have blacked out for a minute or two because the next time he opened his eyes, Chris had cuddled up to his side, still gloriously naked and carding his fingers through Darren's sweat-damp hair.

When he spoke, his voice was rougher and deeper than Darren had ever heard it in his life, and it was positively the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. "You're so beautiful," he told him.

Darren felt himself flush a little. "You too," and he meant it. He really, really did.

"I can't believe we just... and I was... and you were... wow." Chris was blabbering, breathless and probably a little loopy STILL from his orgasm. Darren just smiled, leaned up, and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Me either. But, I liked it." Darren smiled. He thought back to the events of the last few hours, remembering how Chris had acted when they first arrived at the apartment, how turned on he had been. He had to mention it.

"God, I had no idea you were so into... well... _that. ___" He hoped Chris would know what he meant.

Thankfully, he did. "Me either. Not until it happened in front of me, I guess. I just... I don't know, I can't explain it but god Darren, it was so, so hot. You have no idea."

Chris was getting flustered, he could tell; his cheeks were blushing pink and he was blinking rapidly, eyes glazing over and he obviously though back to what had happened earlier, and Darren was pretty sure the other boy was getting turned on again just _thinking ___about it.

"No, I don't," Darren smiled with a smirk he hoped matched the one Chris had been giving him in degrees of playful and mischievousness. "So I guess next time, you're just gonna have to show me."


End file.
